


Spare Lasagne

by 108MifflinStreet



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Destiny, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fate & Destiny, Fluff, Screw Destiny, Soulmates, Swan Queen Week, Swan Queen Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 13:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15797412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/108MifflinStreet/pseuds/108MifflinStreet
Summary: SwanQueen Week 2018 - SoulmatesDAY 1 PROMPT: Fuck destiny, I choose youSo excited to finally be participatingSwen are alive!





	Spare Lasagne

**Author's Note:**

> SwanQueen Week 2018 - Soulmates  
> DAY 1 PROMPT: Fuck destiny, I choose you  
> So excited to finally be participating  
> Swen are alive!  
> I own nothing  
> All mistakes are my own  
> Comments and kudos are all much appreciated  
> Happy Reading! :)

6pm: Regina heard the lock click and the door push open, catching on the carpet.  
“Regina! Regina, I’m home!” he called through to the kitchen where she was chopping vegetables. She regretted giving him a key. Why did he get access to her home at all? He didn’t live there. But he was her soulmate after all, she thought to herself. That’s why.  
“In here,” she called reluctantly, leading him to where she prepared dinner. He entered the room and slid his arms around her waist. Her stomach flipped. She should feel safe and at home in his arms but that had never been the case. She’d always felt a little uneasy with him and felt like it was her fault their relationship was sometimes stilted so now as well as feeling uncomfortable, she felt guilty too. He kissed her neck and she immediately had to do something to stop this. She burst into a coughing fit, making sure to turn away from the food, her throat miraculously recovering as soon as his arms let go.  
When the fit had passed he dropped in a comment “So, Babycakes, what do you say we make tonight a special one.” He smirked. She felt physically sick, foremost at the comment itself but then at the nickname. She didn’t know if it was just him that made her skin crawl and if she would like the nickname better from someone else’s lips. She supposed she’d dislike it either way but perhaps there was one person she’d accept calling her anything.  
“I have a lot of work to do. Everyone in this town seems to have an issue for me to sort out from King George to the dwarves,” she began to ramble.  
He cut her off “But we’re never together anymore,” he protested.  
“Robin, no,” she insisted. She knew she needed to be firm with him. “Not today. I really am busy.”  
“You always have work to do,” he whined.  
“Fine, Robin, I’ll tell you this way instead,” she was nervous but by this point she was too annoyed to care. “I don’t want to,” she said it clearly and so plainly that even Robin had to be able to understand.  
“Then I’m going! Maybe we shouldn’t even see each other anymore.” Finally, she though as he slammed the door behind him. Now he gets the message. He really was like an overgrown toddler and not in an endearing way. She sighed in frustration and relief. Why did destiny have to tie her to him of all people.  
The oven beeped. Great, now there was too much dinner. That’s when she remembered that the oven in the Charmings’ apartment was broken and the couple had gone out on a date night. She picked up the phone to ring but what would her excuse be. She couldn’t just invite her son and Miss Swan over without a reason. She was sure that Emma would be capable of picking up Granny’s so she couldn’t say they had nothing to eat, neither could she let anyone know that she and Robin were at breaking point.  
Her heart beat at a rate of a million miles a minute as the phone rang.  
Fifth ring. “Regina, hi,” the blonde’s voice filtered through.  
“Hello, I know it’s short notice but I can’t have Henry eating take away again. I don’t know how you can eat that rubbish,” and look like that, her brain finished. Thank goodness she hadn’t said that out loud. “He needs a… home cooked dinner with vitamins… maybe, lasagne. I mean there is enough that maybe you could have some too?”  
“Regina,” Emma cut off her ramble gently, “We’d love to come over for dinner.”  
Regina was silent for a second. “Seven?” she asked.  
“Seven,” the blonde confirmed.  
She smiled. That was comfortable. It was never strained between them or at least hadn’t been since the very beginning of their relationship when they used to fight over Henry. Even then it was easy between them. “Don’t be late.” She smiled for a moment, her head resting against the wall before she realised that in twenty-five minutes her son and his other mother would be knocking at the door.  
She slid the lasagne into the oven and began to lay the table as the vegetables boiled. She knew the blonde would never be early so she decided there was time to make a quick apple pie – or, to be more accurate, apple and cinnamon. She used some pastry she’d made earlier and some apples from her bowl of handpicked honey crisps. Upon setting the pie to one side, the doorbell rang. Perfect timing.  
She turned to walk towards the door, smoothing her apron as she did so. She took a deep breath and opened the door. It was like the night they first met all over again but so much better. This time they were like a family. She hugged Henry tight and gazed softly at Emma, the blonde looking straight back into her eyes.  
She smiled slightly in that cute way she had, “hi.”  
“Hi,” the brunette smiled back before shaking herself. What was she doing, she had a destiny but she knew that that destiny had never been right, still what was she doing trying to defy fate. She should just go with what she was told should be easy but why when she felt a magnetic attraction to the sheriff. She glanced down, composing herself before looking up again, “do come in,” the corners of her mouth turned upwards. Emma and Henry slid their shoes off, storing them neatly by the door before following Regina through to the dining room.  
“Is there anything I can do to help?” she asked.  
Regina blinked, taking a moment to process that the blonde didn’t mean with her soulmate situation. “I think everything’s just about done although you’re welcome to serve the food.” She walked through from the kitchen, carrying a few bowls of vegetables for people to help themselves. She then slid the apple pie into the oven, setting the timer and using a pair of oven mitts, she brought the lasagne dish through to Emma and Henry, sat at the table. She handed the server to Emma, their fingers brushing slightly in a cliché moment.  
About an hour and a half, some nice food and good company later it was deemed Henry’s bedtime.  
“Could he stay here tonight, please Regina since it’s getting late?” Henry’s other mother asked. Current plans meant they usually alternated weeks.  
“Of course he can, anytime,” she confirmed, “Why don’t you run upstairs and get some pyjamas on and brush your teeth. Then maybe we could both say good night to you?” Emma nodded in the affirmative.  
It was a domestic scene as they tucked the boy into bed together and both imagined this as the norm, each not knowing that the exact same idea was in the other woman’s head.  
“I suppose I’d better get going,” the blonde said in a resigned manner when they got to the bottom of the immaculately decorated stairs.  
“Actually,” Regina stopped her from leaving, “How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you’ve ever tasted?” The blonde nodded, happy to stay for a while.

Regina ended up a drunken mess, drooped into Emma’s lap. She had ended up telling Emma all about her struggles with Robin and in fact had even decided to share details about how she felt about the sheriff herself. Some tears had been shed and she was now close to sleep, prompting the blonde to carry her to her room. She must admit she had been partially awake and though her expression managed to remain emotionless, her mind completely freaked out. Toying with the idea of dressing her for bed, Emma decided that could potentially be seen as overstepping and instead opted to just remove her shirt since she could see both a vest and bra were worn underneath. Careful not to wake the sleeping beauty, she undid the buttons and slid it off the body. It was only as she was about to pull away that arms reached up and clasped around her neck and an incoherent mumble came “Goodnight kiss?” She was abruptly pulled down and had a goodnight kiss planted on her lips.  
“Goodnight,” she spoke. Her lips tasted of the cider they had both consumed mixed with Regina’s lipstick and she smiled to herself as she turned the light out and slipped under the covers in the guest room as pre-agreed. It was too late to walk and she was too drunk to drive. Besides, she would like to care for Regina come morning, no doubt some aspirin and a lot of water would be much appreciated.

As the morning sun rose, both were eager to talk out last night’s events. The brunette had slept like a log, the best night’s sleep she’d had in ages and it showed in her impressive bedhead. Smelling pancakes, she wandered downstairs - despite her headache’s protest – to find the blonde in a tank top and a pair of her shorts she had borrowed. Emma landed the pancake flip perfectly, proud of herself as she did so.  
“I didn’t know you could cook,” Regina spoke from behind her, impressed at the golden, rather delicious looking pancake. She had sorted her hair slightly with her fingers on her way downstairs so it was slightly less mortifying.  
“Hardly, just pancakes really. Gets all the girls.” Regina knew about her past dating life or lack thereof in recent years so it wasn’t such a dangerous joke. “Anyway, good morning my Sleeping Beauty,” she smiled cheekily as she used the nickname from last night.

With Henry off to school, they talked over pancakes.  
“How much of last night are you… aware of?” Emma tried to approach the subject tactfully.  
“I know I kissed you, if that’s what you’re asking,” Regina spoke.  
Emma’s face is like something from a cartoon. It shows perfectly the shock and suspense of the moment.  
Regina suddenly becomes more timid. She goes for it.  
“I wouldn’t mind doing it again, actually I’d very much like to – I mean only if you would perhaps like to also?” She is cut off as Emma’s hand cups her face and she leans in. Regina quickly stops talking and their lips collide gently yet passionately with a promise of what’s to come. This feels like all she’s ever wished for. This moment feels so right. They fit perfectly together. This is new and unfamiliar yet somehow so comfortable. They pull their lips apart and reconnect, a fire lighting inside the brunette, the blonde feeling like her body is connected to an electric current, the sensations travelling through her body.  
Regina pulls away first, making sure to keep her hands woven into blonde waves, Emma still holding her close by the waist. One hand is on the small of her back. It is so tempting to just carry on.  
“I have to break up with Robin, make sure he knows it’s really over now,” she says.  
“Am I really so bad that you we’re thinking about him?” Emma jokes. She knows that wasn’t the case.  
“More that I was so looking forward to what we are going to do next and I wanted to make sure I could gain full enjoyment from it, guilt-free,” she smirked.  
“Go ahead,” Emma said, kissing her one last time before she called Robin.

She hung up.  
Regina spoke a few last words to Emma before their lips reconnected, Emma’s tongue licking along her bottom lip and entering her mouth, “Fuck destiny, I choose you,” she almost moaned in delight.


End file.
